


Just Friends

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee lures Tavros into the shower with him and can't keep his hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

Tavros had been surprised to find Gamzee passed out in his living room. The indigo blooded troll had come over to his hive yesterday, and they spent the day rapping (badly) and playing Fiduspawn (more like creating new creatures then setting them free). Tavros had gone to bed, telling Gamzee that he was welcome to stay as long as he liked. It just hadn’t occurred to him that maybe that meant ‘overnight’. Or maybe Gamzee had just passed out. It seemed that way, judging from the fact that Gamzee’s hips and legs were still resting on the bean bag chair he’d been sitting in last night, and his upper half was stretched out on the floor.

“Gamzee?” Tavros kneeled beside his friend and shook him gently until Gamzee awoke, though the difference between passed out and conscious was a thin line for Gamzee. “If you wanted to spend the night, you could’ve just said so.”

“Hey, Tavbro,” Gamzee smirked, his face paint smeared all over his face and on Tavros’ floor. “I was all planning on hopping in your recouperacoon but I guess I went and passed the fuck out instead.”

Since Gamzee had given no notice of his plans to spend the night, Tavros took a moment to decide if waking up with his best friend in his recouperacoon with him would be weird or not.

“Hey, Tav, could I up and ask a brother to use his bathtub?” 

“Oh. Uhh… Y-Yeah, that’s fine, but I was gonna use it…”

“That’s cool, we can use it together!”

Before Tavros could register or even argue what Gamzee had said, he was down the hall in the bathroom, taking his shirt off. Tavros considered staying where he was and just waiting for Gamzee to finish his shower, but that plan was crushed when Gamzee called out to him, and Tavros didn’t have the nerve to turn him down. 

He joined Gamzee in the bathroom, hesitating to take his shirt off while Gamzee turned the water on, quickly filling the bathroom with steam. Tavros blushed chocolately brown when Gamzee pulled the rest of his clothes off and climbed into the shower, standing under the stream of hot water.

“Come on in, Tav.” Gamzee ushered him in, and Tavros felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. They were just sharing the shower, right? Just two friends in the shower. There was absolutely no reason whatsoever for him to get so worked up! He tried to tell himself that as he took his clothes off, and joined Gamzee in the shower, trying not to look at him.

He jumped when he felt Gamzee’s hands on his shoulders.

“You’re all balled up in crazy fuckin’ knots. Calm down, brother.” Gamzee found the soap, and lathered up his hands, rubbing his palms over Tavros’ shoulders and arms.

“Uh… W-What’re you doing…?”

“Just washin’ a brother off.” Gamzee nudged a blob of sopor slime off Tavros’ arm, and slid his soapy fingers between Tavros’, squeezing his hand tightly. His hands found Tavros’ sides, and he was either pretending to be unaware, or really was unaware of the other troll’s little cry of surprise. Gamzee soaped up his sides, lingering by his friend’s hips, rubbing in slow circles. Tavros didn’t know when it had happened, but he could feel Gamzee pressed up against his backside, his chin resting over Tavros’ shoulder.

Gamzee’s fingers moved closer together, traveling over Tavros’ abdomen before sliding up over his stomach, to his chest. Tavros wasn’t entirely sure what was happening here. Was Gamzee really just innocently washing him off? Was he making this a bigger deal than it really was? He felt dirty for thinking it was anything else. Gamzee was his friend! Showering together wasn’t really something Tavros would say friends did together, but it seemed to be just that to Gamzee.

“Ooh! Gamzee!” Tavros gasped suddenly, feeling Gamzee’s fingers slide over his nipples, his chest arching up into Gamzee’s touch without Tavros’ permission. 

“What’s up, Tav bro?” Gamzee asked, sounding so cool and calm, and, well, normal, that Tavros felt bad again for his reaction. 

“N-Nothing.” He said. This was getting weirder and weirder, and he kind of hoped it would end soon, or that Gamzee would at least clarify if he meant something by this or not!

Gamzee’s hands left him and Tavros breathed a sigh of relief that he was done. He just wanted to wash off and get the hell out of the shower and maybe go play fiduspawn or just be alone and try to forget this or figure out what it meant. Before he had too much time to relax, Gamzee’s hands were on him again, freshly lathered and sliding down his thighs. His hesitation was momentarily quelled, replaced with a tickling sensation as Gamzee soaped up the backs of his knees, Tavros giggling and squirming in place.

“Aww, I didn’t know you’re ticklish, Tav.” Gamzee chuckled, poking the sensitive area once more before moving on to the calves of his legs.  
“Y-Yeah… It feels weird.” With the playful exchange, Tavros started to calm down again, but as before, his calm was short-lived, feeling Gamzee’s hands start to sweep up his inner thighs. He wasn’t sure if it was just him, or if Gamzee was lingering there longer than he had anywhere else. Any words he’d been about to say left him, and it was all he could do to not tremble or whimper his friend’s name when his long fingers stroked the very top of his inner thighs, nerve wrackingly close to his seed flap.

“Uhh, G-Gamzee?” 

“Hmmm?” Gamzee’s chin was over his shoulder again, watching his own hands as they pressed in and rubbed Tavros’ thighs, not so far gone in his own stupidity that he didn’t know what he was doing. Gamzee swept his fingers low on Tavros’ abdomen, watching his seed flap start to spread, a warm feeling growing low in his own belly. He pulled his hands from Tavros’ front, sliding around to the back, rubbing his hands all over Tavros’ rear, still intent on maintaining the façade of ‘washing up’.

Gamzee spread his fingers over Tavros’ rear and shamelessly gave it a squeeze, gritting his teeth hard as soft sounds started to pour out of Tavros.

“G-Gamzee… I… You… I don’t…” Tavros started a few aimless sentences with no real conclusion in mind, all of his brain power currently wrapped up in the feel of Gamzee’s fingers as they explored him. 

Gamzee was telling himself to stop. This wasn’t washing up anymore, this was obviously past the line, and now he was feeling up Tavros, and all of his friend’s uncertainty scared him, but Gamzee’s eagerness to be close to him spurred him on. 

His fingers slipped between Tavros’ round cheeks, pressing close to him, rubbing over the tight opening to his waste chute, the chocolate blooded troll gasping in surprise, his sounds fueling Gamzee’s need to continue, pushing his fingers between Tavros’ legs, dipping into his soft, warm seed flap.

“A-Aahh! Gamzee… W-What’re you doing…?”

Gamzee stopped cold. He couldn’t possibly explain this away as cleaning him. He pulled his hands away and got out of the bath tub, pulling his clothes on over his wet skin and hurrying for the door.

Tavros was just as surprised by Gamzee’s sudden absence as he was when Gamzee had first laid hands on him, and poked his head out of the shower.

“Gamzee? Where’re you going?”

“I… The old goat’s gonna be all crazy with wondering where the hell I am. I’m just gonna… Go home. Troll you later, Tav!”

With that, Gamzee ran out the door, leaving Tavros confused and trembling in the shower.


End file.
